Jugar con Fuego
by Kuraii Nott
Summary: Menma y su padre nunca han tenido una charla sobre chicas, pero cuando lo hacen, se esfuerza en dejarle claro que lo suyo con Hinata Hyuuga no es nada serio. Minato piensa que está enamorado. Cuando tiempo después Menma desaparece, Hinata monta en cólera. Siempre le han dicho que enamorarse de él era peligroso, jugar con fuego. No sabían que a ella realmente le gustaba quemarse.


**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-Baka-Sempai~**

**Advertencias: Ninguna**

**Pareja: MenHina. Con participación de Minato~**

**Jugar con Fuego**

Minato nunca supo cuándo fue que Menma soltó su mano.

Aún recuerda con cierta melancolía al niño de profundos ojos azules que reía, enganchado a su cuello y pidiéndole más historias sobre aventuras que, en muchas ocasiones, eran inventadas. Al pequeño que se subía al columpio del jardín para que Kushina le empujara, pataleando con vehemencia de no ser así.

Se pregunta cuándo se transformó en el adolescente que es hoy. Déspota, irónico y lleno de orgullo, los ojos que antaño le parecían luminosos hoy solamente dejan ver ansias de poder.

Sin embargo, hay veces _(pocas. Muy pocas, y cada vez menos frecuentes)_ en las que se sientan juntos, uno junto al otro, y el ambiente parece estar tranquilo, despreocupado. Minato mira a su hijo de reojo, e incluso se permite una leve sonrisa que Menma nunca ve.

Y es que el Rayo Amarillo no se lo puede creer, pero verle allí, con una toalla alrededor de los hombros tras el entrenamiento, la respiración tranquila y los ojos cerrados, es una de las cosas que más paz traen al propio hombre.

Suele ser en esos momentos cuando Menma habla con él, sin demasiadas puyas verbales por medio, solo padre e hijo, quizá un hijo demasiado rebelde y frío, pero hijo al fin y al cabo. Las charlas se extienden horas y horas, hasta que Kushina se asoma, sonriendo, y afirma que es la hora de cenar _(´ttebane)_

Hoy no parece ir a ser distinto. Minato tiene una taza de té entre las manos y le da algún sorbo momentáneo, y escucha cómo la respiración de Menma se va realentizando, volviendo a la normalidad tras el esfuerzo físico de su entrenamiento. Sin embargo, Minato no dejará que sea como siempre, no guardará silencio hasta que su hijo esté bien.

Hoy, está nervioso. Y tiene que hablar con él, demonios, por supuesto que sí.

—Así que…Hinata Hyuuga, ¿eh?—Comienza lentamente, casi temiendo asustarle y que salga de allí, hecho una furia.

Por un instante, Menma parece no entender. Alza una ceja, la pregunta inscrita en la mirada y las manos tras la nuca, antes de encogerse de hombros, sin darle más importancia al comentario.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tú…y Hinata.—Continúa Minato, dejando a un lado la taza de té.

—No hay nada entre Hyuuga y yo.—Replica Menma, rodando los ojos como si se sintiera hastiado, el mayor pensó que antes había contestado esa pregunta. Muchas veces.

El hombre entrecierra los ojos, suspicaz.

—Hiashi no dice lo mismo.—Afirma. —Ha venido a verme, Menma, dice que te vio entrar a su habitación.

Menma se tensa y aprieta los dientes, como si se estuviera regañando mentalmente. Su padre casi tiene ganas de sonreír, puede imaginarse la mente de su hijo trabajando a toda velocidad, valorando las posibilidades que había de que el patriarca Hyuuga notara que entraba en su casa y reprochándose por haberlo permitido.

—¿Cómo fue?—Pregunta al fin, con voz suave.

Menma suelta un bufido de desprecio y se niega a contestar, pasándose una mano por la frente. Y, pese a que no mueve los labios, la mente vuela lejos, a sus dieciséis años.

**.**

**~O~O~**

**.**

—¡Que te follen, Uzumaki!

Hinata le fulminó con la mirada, y Menma dejó salir una sonrisa de petulancia, apretando más la muñeca de ella, queriendo sacarle una expresión de dolor. Casi se sintió frustrado al ver el rostro de ella, los labios femeninos se fruncieron, conteniendo lo que él buscaba.

—Vamos, Hyuuga, solo reconoce que soy mejor.—Murmuró cerca de su oído de forma invitadora. Hinata se revolvió más contra el cuerpo ajeno, tratando de soltarse.

—¿Mejor? No me hagas reír.—Escupió.

Menma comenzaba a exasperarse de verdad, apretó el agarre, decidido a observar el rostro de facciones finas y aristocráticas contrayéndose, sin embargo la única reacción de Hinata fue encajar más la mandíbula y entrecerrar los ojos.

Mentalmente, Uzumaki reconoció que era preciosa, no le extrañaba que tantos muchachos inundaran la calle de babas cada vez que ella pasaba, con ese movimiento sinuoso de caderas y la poca ropa que solía portar. Sin embargo, para alguien como él, eso solamente le llevaba a la total indiferencia, porque no buscaba a una mujer guapa, a alguien con la que la gente se girara. No, joder, él quería a una chica fuerte, capaz de defenderse, de pelear con uñas y dientes, a su altura.

Extrañamente, Hinata parecía ser ambas cosas. Alzó la barbilla, altanera, haciendo que la maliciosa sonrisa de él se ensanchara.

—Has hecho trampas.—Gruñó.

—No, Hyuuga, me temo que se le llama fuerza, no trampas.—Estaban muy juntos, pegados el uno al otro, hasta el punto de que el pecho de él rozaba la espalda de ella al respirar.—Si eres tan débil como para no diferenciarlo, no es mi culpa.

—Hijo de puta.—Siseó, furiosa.

Menma le retorció la muñeca en respuesta, entrecerrando los ojos azules. Aguantaba muchas cosas, pero tenía aversión a que insultaran a su madre, era una de las pocas cosas con las que demostraba un leve sentimiento de molestia.

—Reconoce que soy mejor.—Exhortó por decimosexta vez. Ella gimió muy bajito, debía estar apunto de romperle la muñeca.

—Que te mueras.—Hinata pataleó, cerrando los ojos y apretando los labios para negarse a decir más.

El chico soltó un suspiro exasperado, girándola de golpe. Cara a cara, pecho a pecho, Hinata notaba su espalda apretada contra el árbol, Menma estaba inclinado hacia ella, amenazante.

—Eres una tozuda, Hyuuga.—El chico bufó, parecía querer intimidarla, se dijo, porque prácticamente estaban nariz con nariz.

—Soy realista.—Matizó.—Puedo ganarte en cualquier campo.

Menma bufó, como si no la creyera.

—Si eres tan poco hombre como para necesitar ganarme para dejar clara tu masculinidad no es mi culpa.—Continuó la chica, recreándose en el hecho de que comenzaba a enervarle.

—¿Poco hombre?—Menma la fulminó con la mirada. —Créeme, Hyuuga, soy el mejor hombre que te puedas encontrar.

—Por favor, tú no…

No la dejó terminar, hastiado del tono sarcástico. No era alguien que realmente pusiera sus puntos sobre la mesa, qué demonios, Menma Uzumaki lo demostraba con hechos, así que se lanzó sobre sus labios.

Y no fue un beso bonito, no hubo nada romántico ni de cuento. Ellos no se besaban, peleaban el uno con el otro, boca contra boca, como si quisieran devorarse, demostrar que eran mejores que el otro en cualquier campo.

—Te odio.—Gruñó por lo bajo ella, la respiración agitada y los labios hinchados. Menma sonrió, presuntuoso.

—Ya lo sé.

**.**

**~O~O~**

**.**

—¿Y bien?—Minato inquiere, buscando alguna explicación.

Menma le mira, como si no supiera que estaba ahí, y bufa, cruzándose de brazos.

—No te importa.—Espeta.

—¡Soy tu padre!—Se defiende Minato, frunciéndole el ceño.—Claro que me importa.

El chico bufa, rodando los ojos y volviendo a desviar la cabeza para no cruzar azul con azul, nunca le ha gustado la mirada tranquila y limpia de su padre, le hace sentir incómodo, como fuera de lugar.

—Te lo he dicho. No tengo nada con Hyuuga. No serio.—Confiesa al fin. Minato es una de las pocas personas a las que el chico quiere impresionar, a quien quiere superar. Su padre siempre ha sido su meta.

—¡Pero ella es una heredera, Menma!—Reprende.—No puedes jugar con ella.

Menma suelta una carcajada sarcástica, que no suena a risa para nada.

—Te aseguro que no estoy jugando con ella.

En realidad, lo suyo era más una lucha en la que cada uno jugaba con el otro, peleaban de todas las formas posibles, esa incluída. No había nada que disfrutaran más que causarse celos mutuamente.

.

~O~O~

.

—¡Eres como una hermosa princesa de hielo, con ojos de nieve y…!

Menma hizo un gesto de asco mal disimulado, y Sakura suspiró, no era un sonido de cansancio, no era un sonido de exasperación, simplemente dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones mientras apoyaba la mano en la barbilla con indiferencia.

—Es un idiota.—Dijo la pelirrosa, limitándose a aportar un dato. Ni siquiera había desprecio en su tono de voz.

—Más que eso.—Matizó Menma, bufando.

Si había algo en lo que esos dos se ponían de acuerdo, era en meterse con Sasuke Uchiha cuando éste hacía sus movimientos de playboy.

Éste estaba ahora arrodillado frente a Hinata Hyuuga, con una rosa en la mano y prometiéndole miles de atenciones que el viento se llevaría en apenas diez minutos, cuando cualquier falda corta le pasara por delante. La heredera del clan fruncía los labios con incomodidad y giró la cabeza, encontrando sus ojos con los de Uzumaki.

_Aléjate de él_, parecía gritarle el chico. Las comisuras de los labios de Hinata se alzaron con una súbita satisfacción, y él supo lo que iba a pasar antes de que ocurriera, apretó los puños bajo la mesa, furioso.

Hinata dijo algo, él no pudo ver más que sus labios moviéndose, pero notó cómo el brillo en sus ojos pasaba de ser despreciativo a calculador. Se agachó levemente, dándole a Sasuke una buena vista de su escote, y colocó una mano en la barbilla del chico para poder apreciar mejor los atractivos rasgos del Uchiha.

Menma no llegó a notar que Sakura se tensaba a su lado, pero sí escuchó su comentario:

—Descarada.

—Concuerdo.—Espetó él, incorporándose y avanzando de forma imparable. Se plantó ante ellos, mirándoles desde arriba, ya que ella seguía inclinada y él de rodillas.

Menma le tomó el brazo de forma vehemente y tiró de ella, incorporándola. Hinata sonreía de forma engreída, y Sasuke, desde el suelo, no pudo evitar quejarse:

—¡Menma! Estaba hablando con ella, yo…

—Cállate, Sasuke.—Y la forma en la que lo dijo, tranquilo, sin alzar la voz, se le hizo más peligrosa al Uchiha que si le hubiera gritado como acostumbraba a hacer. Estaba tan acostumbrado a sus constantes peleas a voces con Menma, que no pudo evitar extrañarse a la par que sentía un escalofrío. —Y tú, ven aquí.

Tiró de ella con fuerza, arrastrándola prácticamente. Hinata no se quejó, dejó que la guiara hasta uno de los múltiples callejones de Konoha, y no pudo evitar sonreír con un rastro de satisfacción cuando la empotró contra la pared, colocando cada mano a un lado de su cara.

—¡¿Eres idiota, Hyuuga?! ¿Qué clase de esperanza le estás dando a ese bastardo portándote así?

Hinata respiró hondo, le gustaba ese Menma, ese que se volvía loco de celos si la veía con Sasuke, ese que demostraba que ella de verdad le importaba.

—¿Quién sabe si le estaba dando esperanzas vanas? Sasuke es guapo, y–

—¿A qué juegas?—Menma la observaba, la furia brillando en los ojos azules y el pelo rubio cayendo desordenadamente sobre la frente. La sonrisa se le borró de la cara a ella al notar la intensidad de esa mirada, la furia contenida que tenía, la pasión que ocultaba tras ella. —Llevas toda la puta vida pegándole palizas monumentales a Sasuke, diciéndole que estabas enamorada de mí, que no ibas a parar nunca de quererme…No me mires así, ¿qué, te crees que se me había olvidado lo que decías en la Academia? ¡Ahora no me vengas jodiendo con que él te gusta!

La heredera Hyuuga sonrió. No fue un gesto lleno de sarcasmo, no fue uno engreído o irónico, simplemente una forma de dejar salir la felicidad que la corroía.

Menma nunca entendió eso, el pobre nunca comprendería lo que significaron esas palabras, los celos que encerraban. Nunca supo que, para Hinata, fue la recompensa por tantos años esperando, mirándole y admirándole en silencio, sin admitirlo nunca.

Sin embargo, el Uzumaki no se quejó cuando ella alzó los brazos para colocarlos alrededor de su cuello, poniéndose de puntillas hasta besarle.

**.**

**~O~O~**

**.**

—Tu madre se ha puesto hecha una fiera.—Admite al fin Minato.—Creo que va a matarte.

Menma sufre un escalofrío de horror e, inconscientemente, dirige la vista hacia la casa, casi esperando a que Kushina salga con una sartén en la mano y el flequillo rojo cubriéndole los ojos. Dirige la mirada espantada hacia su padre.

—¿Mamá lo sabe?

—Por supuesto, y no se lo tomó tan bien como yo. Dijo que cómo no podías habérselo dicho, y que más tarde tendría una charlita contigo.

—Estoy muerto.—Murmura el chico, con sudor frío corriendo por la espalda. —Muerto de verdad.

Minato asiente con falsa solemnidad, colocándole una mano en el hombro.

—Te haré un buen funeral.

Padre e hijo saben que la ira de Kushina puede ser terrible. Ambos la han sufrido en más de una ocasión, la pelirroja no tiene piedad ni siquiera con los "dos hombres de su vida" (como ella misma les ha nombrado a veces) y es temible, la forma en que tiene de parecer ir a matarlos en cualquier momento. Es la razón por la que, si a alguien teme el hijo de la pareja, es a su madre. No a Kakashi, su sensei, no a Sasuke, su rival autonombrado, no, a la "amorosa" Kushina Uzumaki.

—¿Y bien?—Pregunta de súbito Minato, como si esperara algo.

—¿Y bien, qué?—Inquiere Menma, volviendo a mirar la puerta corredera que daba a la casa con desconfianza.

—¿Cuándo fue que comenzaste a colarte en su casa? No nos dimos cuenta de que faltabas por las noches.

—Estaríais demasiado ocupados con _otras cosas_.—Menma alza las cejas, dando a entender a su padre a lo que se refiere. Minato se sonroja, desviando la vista y tratando de centrarse, su hijo sabe cómo hacerle callar, vaya que sí.—No te voy a contar eso.—Concluye el chico con convicción.

Minato se limita a alzar las manos en un gesto de rendición. Al final Menma va a tener lo más mínimo de pudoroso, y todo.

—De todas formas, papá, no pienses cosas raras.—Continúa el chico, y Minato le observa fijamente, con un rastro de curiosidad. —Ya te lo he dicho, no tengo nada serio con Hyuuga, no voy a pedirle matrimonio ni nada.

—Pero…

Menma hace un gesto para quitarle importancia. No es como si ella aceptara, aunque lo hiciera.

**.**

**~O~O~**

**.**

Menma se estiró cansadamente y bostezó, aletargado. Hinata le miraba fijamente, con la mejilla apoyada en su pecho desnudo y los dedos haciendo dibujos invisibles sobre éste, ociosos.

—Es casi raro hacerlo sobre una cama, al final.—Comentó con sorna.

Él se encogió de hombros, realmente no le importaba mucho el lugar donde sucedían los encuentros con Hinata, de hecho solía estar demasiado ocupado como para preocuparse por la superficie donde la tumbaba, esa maldita chica le embotaba la mente en ocasiones.

—Podría acostumbrarme, es más cómodo.—Continuó ella.—No es como si alguno de estos inútiles pudiera verte entrar aquí.

_(Si supiera lo equivocada que estaba, quizá no hubiera dicho eso.)_

—¿Quién demonios va a activar el byakungan a estas horas?—Añadió Menma, con una sonrisa sarcástica.—Ni siquiera la princesita de los Hyuuga me ha notado, ¿eh?

—Que te den.—Gruñó ella, herida en el orgullo por haberse sorprendido al verle junto a su cama. Como recompensa por el comentario, las uñas que acariciaban sus pectorales se clavaron en éstos dolorosamente.—Si te pillan, estás muerto.

Menma rió de forma seca, Hinata casi se había acostumbrado a ese sonido, pocas veces las carcajadas del Uzumaki sonaban auténticas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por tocar a la princesita sin pedirle matrimonio? Sí, deberían asesinarme.—Ironizó, consiguiendo que ella le pateara bajo las sábanas por el mote. Harto de los golpes, la giró, quedando sobre ella.—Deja de hacer eso, joder.

—Deja tú de llamarme así, imbécil.—Espetó, cabreada. —De todos modos, has entendido la cosa, el idiota de mi padre cree que soy pura e inocente.

—No tiene ojos en la cara.—Soltó, totalmente enserio. —Pero tú tampoco te hagas ilusiones, no voy a pedirte que te cases conmigo ni ninguna de esas tonterías.

—¿Quién te dice que quiera eso? Quizá me canse de ti y me busque a otro mejor.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos durante unos instantes, e incluso parecieron saltar chispas entre ellos. La rivalidad se notaba en el ambiente y parecía discordante, contando lo que había pasado momentos antes y que ambos seguían desnudos sobre la cama.

—Ambos sabemos que no encontrarías a nadie mejor.—Dijo de forma engreída. —Y de todas formas, no lo permitiría, eres mía.

Terminó por gruñir, enfadado. Hinata bufó, y sin embargo no dijo lo contrario, sabía que esas discusiones con Menma nunca llegaban a ningún sitio, era posesivo como pocos.

Ella tampoco se quejaba demasiado de ello. Pero no se lo va a admitir, como haría si aceptara casarse con él.

**.**

**~O~O~**

**.**

—En conclusión, ¿no tienes nada con Hinata?—Minato alza la ceja, escéptico.—¿No te interesa, tampoco?

—No he dicho que no me interese.

Menma se incorpora, estirándose con tranquilidad e incluso permitiéndose una sonrisa divertida al ver la cara de incomprensión de su padre.

—Hinata—Y la llama por su nombre, al fin.—me interesa, es una mujer fuerte y una rival digna.

—Y guapa.—Matiza su padre.

—Guapa.—Concede Menma tras unos instantes.—pero no quiere nada serio, qué demonios, yo tampoco. Lo nuestro es solo…físico.

Es incómodo decírselo a su progenitor.

Minato le mira, y aunque no lo diga, no alcanza a creerle. Desde que Menma comenzó la Academia, el Namikaze notó los sentimientos de la heredera Hyuuga por su hijo, podía notar cada vez que los ojos plateados de Hinata viajaban, buscando el rostro de él, para luego desviarse rápidamente, orgullosos. A día de hoy, las pocas veces que acompaña al chico a algún lado y se cruzan con ella, aún puede notar ese anhelo vedado y oculto por una capa de orgullo.

—Ya.—Reconoce al fin.—Entiendo, Menma.

Guardan silencio unos instantes que parecen eternos, padre e hijo el uno junto al otro, como siempre, el respeto mutuo flotando entre ellos.

—¡MENMA UZUMAKI ´TTEBANE!

El chillido femenino que llega desde dentro de casa indica que Kushina ha llegado y ha notado los zapatos de su hijo a la entrada. Minato y el aludido comparten una mirada, la del segundo casi espantada.

—Corre.—Urge su padre.

—Joder.—Menma se levanta de un salto, mirando hacia todos lados, es raro verle tan exaltado.

—¡ERES UN HIJO HORRIBLE ´TTEBANE!—Kushina descorre la puerta justo cuando el chico salta hacia el muro, descalzo y todo.—¡No corras, cobarde, vuelve aquí!

Minato, con una gota resbalando por la sien, mira a su mujer salir a toda velocidad tras el hijo, y no puede evitar una sonrisa nerviosa.

Soberana paliza le van a dar, al pobre Menma. Y todo, se dice, por haberse enamorado de Hinata Hyuuga.

Porque da igual lo que diga, él sabe lo que siente por la chica.

**.**

**~O~O~**

**.**

A Hinata Hyuuga, siempre le dijeron que querer a Menma Uzumaki era jugar con juego.

—No lo entiendo.—Murmura muy bajito, el susurro es furioso.—No entiendo por qué se ha ido.

Minato desvía la mirada tristemente, Kushina deja la bandeja con algo de comida en el centro de la mesa y frunce los labios con pena.

Allí, frente a ellos, tienen a una chica con el corazón roto y dividido. Enfadada y triste a la vez, herida en el orgullo y los sentimientos, la heredera de los Hyuuga tiene los puños fuertemente apretados y el flequillo ocultando los ojos.

—Nosotros tampoco.—Reconoce Kushina.—Menma...

—¡Es un idiota!—Ella se levanta de golpe, parece echar chispas en cualquier momento. —¡Un gilipollas!

Minato y Kushina se dan la mano bajo la mesa, apoyándose mutuamente. ¿Pero quién va a apoyar a la chica frente a ellos? Piensan a una, sin saberlo.

Saben lo que le duele: Hinata no sufre porque él haya traicionado a la villa, ni siquiera por la muerte de Jiraiya, lo que realmente daña a la chica es que no la llevara con él, que ni siquiera lo ofreciera.

—Si no le gustaba esta pútrida villa, él podía…—El tono se apaga al darse cuenta que está frente a alguien, sin embargo el matrimonio Namikaze la observa con un deje de comprensión en los ojos, ni siquiera parecen haberse dado cuenta de que ha insultado a la villa. —Lo siento, tengo que irme.

Hinata sale de allí a toda velocidad, ni siquiera sabe por qué ha acudido allí, por qué quería convencerse de que Menma no estaba en casa, tirado en la cama para mirarla y decirle _"¿De verdad pensaste que me había ido? Siempre has sido una auténtica crédula"_

Se para en medio de la calle, golpeando con rabia una pared. Una, dos, tres veces. Imaginándose que es la cara del Uzumaki la que está ahí, incluso la de Sasuke, quien la ha mirado horas antes, con los ojos oscuros tristes, para informarle de que Menma se ha renegado, matando a Jiraiya en la huida.

Ella no llora, no grita, simplemente deja la rabia bullendo bajo la piel, como lava, pensando en la paliza que le va a dar cuando vuelva a verle. Porque lo hará, por supuesto, ella misma se encargará de eso.

Siempre, siempre le dijeron que enamorándose de Menma sufriría, que era jugar con fuego.

Lo que nunca nadie supo, fue que ella disfrutaba quemándose.

…

…

…

…

…

…

**¡AMO EL MENHINA!**

**Creo que es una de las mejores parejas de las que he escrito, es decir, son tan hot y tan…tan…complejos XD No sé, me encantan *^***

**Aniway, meter a Minato fue lo mejor, yo le amo con todo mi corazón :3**

**Pues eso~ Esto iba a ser para el concurso de Irresistiblemente Naranja, pero tuve un problema con Internet y ayer no lo pude subir *Patea su router* En fin, estoy contenta con el resultado de todas formas ^^**

**Ala, hacedme feliz con un review, no? (?)**

_**Kuraii**_


End file.
